1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an absorbent article such as a panty liner, a sanitary napkin, and a diaper.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, it is known in the art that absorbent articles such as a panty liner, a sanitary napkin, and a diaper have a structure consisting of a liquid permeable top sheet disposed at a skin-side, a liquid impermeable back sheet disposed at a garment side, and an absorbent body interposed between the top sheet and the back sheet.
In addition, to improve absorbing ability for quickly transferring body fluid into the absorbent body, and surface characteristics, in which the skin contact surface to the wearer is soft to decrease impact to a skin, the materials of the top sheet, the back sheet, and the absorbent body have been studied.
For example, according to the Japanese Patent No. 3611838, the first layer disposed at the skin side, and the second layer disposed at the absorbent body are laminated. Furthermore, the top sheet, in which the first layer and the second layer are contact in the whole area, and partially joined for the whole area, is disclosed. In this top sheet, the apparent thickness of the first layer is 50% to 80% that of the second layer. In addition, the density of the second layer is higher than that of the first layer.
When the apparent thickness of the first layer is much thinner than that of the second layer, the first layer cannot be sufficiently formed, so that the absorbent article has a harsh texture for the wearer. Alternatively, when the apparent thickness of the first layer is much thicker than that of the second layer, the distance between a skin contact surface and the second layer becomes longer, so that body fluid cannot be quickly transferred into the second layer to make the wearer feel uncomfortable from body fluid remaining at the skin contact surface. Thus, the top sheet as described in the Japanese Patent No. 3611838, in which the apparent thickness of the first layer is at least 50% in regards to that of the second layer to sufficiently form the first layer, has a soft to the touch for the wearer. In addition, the top sheet, in which the apparent thickness of the first layer is no more than 80% of that of the second layer, can take body fluid in the second layer by way of capillary action. Furthermore, the top sheet, in which the density of the second layer is higher than that of the first layer, can quickly transfer body fluid in the second layer.
Thus, when the top sheet described in the Japanese Patent No. 3611838 is applied to an absorbent article, superior surface characteristics can be obtained; however, the structure of the absorbent body is not limited, in particular. The absorbent article cannot enhance to transfer body fluid transferred in the second layer into the absorbent body, and inhibit reversing body fluid transferred in the absorbent body toward the skin side, so that superior absorbing ability cannot be obtained.
Therefore, the objective of the present invention is to provide an absorbent article having superior surface characteristics and improved absorbing ability.